


Saturday

by DameGlammer (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, self-mutism, shit i dont know characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DameGlammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows why Charles Xavier never spoke to anyone. He's filthy rich, he has a ten out of ten sister who's famous in their school but despite that cared about him, and to be honest Erik can't really think of anything to complain about if he has a life like that. He doesn't really know much about the guy. That is until the voice inside his head introduces himself as Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I haven't done much about self-mutism and maybe you'll encounter inaccuracy when it comes to describing it in this fic but please bear with me and to those who gets offended at this kind of delicate matter im apologizing in advance anyway please review and stuff like that. . .

It all starts out simple. Everything was going fine, he was having this steady part-time job in a coffee shop near their school, despite the people actually making fun of him, people he recognize from their school. He tries to balance out everything without losing focus on school. 

He was actually always in time with an hour of prep time before going to work. Some schoolmates of his were nice, actually managing to have a small talk with him. For example, this girl who's known in their school named Raven. For once he was actually interested on someone, especially her brother who's Charles Xavier. 

For all he knows, they've been schoolmates since middle school. He never really heard anything from him except how he's unbelievably constant in being quiet, most of the time being mistaken as someone who's mute, but his sister always clarifies that it's a self-mutism and him being with her clique actually scares the people to start the topic in the first place. 

He doesn't actually gets involved with them, he's just there. Erik sometimes feels guilty for not even noticing Charles sometimes, he's just so deadly quiet. 

He always has a book as company and he just takes his eyes off of it when his sister asks him something and he replies back by scribbling on a paper or typing on his phone. 

"You can't just have coffee, you haven't eaten much during breakfast while ago," Raven said after glancing at the very familiar sight of her brother's phone. "I'll get you some donuts, it'll be my treat."

She was held back by her other friends complaining on her to treat them to but after she gave them a quick 'screw you' she ended up in front of the counter. 

"Hey, Erik, I'll have a box of donuts and coffee. Oh, and make that decaf," she says. Whenever he's faced with Raven he searches for any resemblance between her and Charles and he could hardly find any. 

"Anything else?" he tries to hide the indifference in his voice. It's Saturday and he's not really a morning person what with having a job in the morning in Saturdays. 

"I'm good with all that," she nods her approval. "So, you work here during Saturdays. I just knew that after the second time around."

"Yeah, I didn't know you hang out with Charles together with your friends," he regrets the poor choice of words, counting Charles out of their clique.

"I hope you're saying that because Charles is a year ahead of us in school," she said, and narrows her eyes with subtlety to not look that offended. 

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry if I got on the wrong foot. I was just curious," he picks out his words carefully this time. 

"Everyone says that. Charles is. . . fascinating. In his own way."

He doesn't say anything after that, just does his job and glances at Charles here and there after she went back with her order. Raven's friends enjoys her treat of donuts and Charles goes back to reading and sips his coffee slowly. 

They don't notice how he doesn't actually picks out a piece for himself. They don't notice how he glances outside after while he pauses his reading for a while like he just wants to get out of there. Not even when he has this strong expression of apathy. 

**************

He was surprised when he saw Charles walk in without his 'circle of friends' with him the next Saturday. He has a few academics books with him and he brought with him his usual stoic expression. 

"Hey, just let me know if you've decided what to order," he says trying to sound as casual as he possibly could. 

He scribbles on a rather lovely parchment that looks vintage as hell then slides it on the counter across to Erik. He really couldn't read this guy and he's not used to that kind of thing. 

"I'll be attending your order for a while but help yourself with those free cupcakes while I'm gone," he said and he just receives a nod. 

When he comes back Charles was already delighting himself on a cupcake, a bit of icing was actually above his lips and it was adorable as fuck. Erik had to force back a smile because he would look like a creep even though he's already staring too much than he had to. 

"Here's your order," he says and he almost a second away from seriously smiling like a creep that stares out of someone's window at night. 

Charles was too involved in eating the cupcake that he didn't notice that Erik was already behind the counter with a paper bag in hand. He stops immediately and blushed that someone had to witness him stuffing his face with a cupcake in the morning. 

He takes the paper bag in a haste and scurries away, in a very awkward manner, leaving Erik staring at the door for a few seconds longer than necessary. 

*********

The next blessed Saturday wasn't actually just as blessed as he expected. 

It was a challenge because it was donuts this time. And Charles was alone again. It may seem irrelevant but it is, in a very bad way. 

They actually let their customers choose from a variety of donuts to complete a dozen but it's a different case when it comes to Charles. Well for one, he couldn't just scribble hurriedly from one to twelve of which donuts he likes. It might take longer than the other customers would like.  
Charles doesn't even bother to specify his order. He just scribbles "a box of donuts please" with a genuine smiley face. 

And the donuts were actually laid out on the trays enclosed on this big ass glass thing he doesn't know what to call beside the counter so the customer could choose. 

He grasps the concept of choosing the ones that Charles would eat. 

His palms sweat when he picks out a donut slowly at first with so much hesitation. 

What if he has bad taste and screw everything up then pick out the ones Charles hate? Why was he the one fated to do this? How could he bring such doom to an adorable creature who was just munching a cupcake innocently days ago? 

His palms sweat and he doesn't even think. Just wants everything to be over. Somehow he just picks everything out of intuition and then hands the box to Charles and tries to read him this time again. 

Instead of running away after tossing the money like last time, he actually scribbles on a parchment again and hands it gently with the payment and leaves just as Erik was about to read the note. 

_I'll come back because you have a great taste with donuts. . . ._

*********

And he does. He waits days for another Saturday for Charles to step in again. He doesn't even know why he's anticipating everything. The time where Charles takes a step inside the shop again and glances at Erik then at the menu for a while then writes with his lovely cursive.

What kind of great creature who writes a with a brilliant cursive would grace this coffee shop and land in front of Erik that easily?

Charles tells, or rather hands him a note, that he would order just one donut and a coffee, dine in this time and has to fight another incoming smile yet again. 

He watches in adoration as he goes back to a table near the counter and flips page after page of another novel. He finds himself realizing that he doesn't mind watching this person read endlessly. He's content with staring at that subtle smile of comfort for the first time. 

On that 3rd Saturday with Charles, Erik finds himself slowly liking a person more than he's used to. 

********

He's never really had friends. And it's weird to find himself having one with someone who never even uttered a word at him or had a small talk with him. 

It's with the exchanging of smiles, an occasional bump of their fingers when Erik rushes to get Charles's order. It's with the number of smiley face or small notes at the end of every order. 

He's not used to the fact that he can't approach him at school because it would look suck up to befriend him with Raven's friends surrounding him, like a desperate attempt to climb the social ladder. 

He's not used to the fact that they're always separated with a useless counter and always watching him eat and read in silence all alone. 

He's not used to the fact that there's a possibility that he could be the one sitting on the chair across his table, facing him, just watching him contently, and not trying to hide a smile. 

He wonders if every Saturday would be the same until it isn't anymore. 

**********

"Hey, Erik, ask that fella over there if he's ordering something or he's out. Can't have that floor staining that much early in the morning," his boss tells him and he draws back a glare.

It was raining heavily and Charles looked like he ran across the ocean to get there. 

He approached Charles and his heart was throbbing with anticipation. 

Wait, no, concentrate. . . you're supposed to kick him out, Erik thought to himself. 

**********

Then they ended up outside the shop. He realized he doesn't have the capability to kick Charles out, not that Charles complained to him that it was raining heavily outside, he just couldn't.

He goes to his boss, tells him no and that he couldn't do it to the guy, then they got kicked out. Thankfully, he still wasn't fired, just out of duty for a while. 

It was pathetic actually. He doesn't even have a coat to drape over Charles which should be any moment now. The guy was shivering from the cold. It was like a sappy movie except Erik doesn't know what to do and was playing with his thumb instead. 

He didn't realize that he was deep in thought before Charles gave a light poke on his shoulder. He handed a small note and turned his head away to stare at an uninteresting pot of plant. 

_Thank you for trying to have me stay_

That wasn't so bad. It was actually nice to read something not food-related.


End file.
